The Memories
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Young Chris is reading the Book one day in the attic. The pages keep flipping to the summoning a dead spirit. He expected to get his Great Grams, or his Grandmother he did not expect this.
1. Chapter 1

**I made this new story and I hope you guys like it. Review if you want me to continue.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**I don't own Charmed.**

* * *

I stared at the bland, white ceiling. This could only entertain you for so long, which, of course, is about a minute or two. I groaned loudly hoping to get Wyatt's attention, it didn't work. I looked up at him. He was doing his homework and listening to music through his iPod. The thing was so loud that I could literally hear it buzzing. I groaned again, still nothing. He needs to learn how to not blast his music so loud. What if a demon attacked? Then he would totally get his butt kicked. Well, probably not, seeing as he's the 'Twiced Blessed'.

I twisted in my seat on the coach so I was facing Wyatt. "Wyatt, Wayaaaaaaaaat. !" I drawled out. God, you'd think he'd lose his hearing by now. I poked him on the arm and he ignored me. I did it again, again, and again.

He pulled the ear buds out at looked up at me. "What?" He snapped.

"I'm bored." I told him.

"You interrupted me for that. It was getting to the chorus too!"

"The song sucked anyway." I dismissed.

"It does not. It's good music."

I snorted. "Your taste in music is crap. Now let me turn you invisible and let's go mess with the Elders again." I said with my hand hovering over his shoulder. Say yes, say yes. I chanted in my head.

"Not after what happened last time." He said while turning his head back to his homework. What happened last time? I stared at him confused. He looked up at me again and sighed. "Mom caught us and we weren't allowed to Orb for a week."

"You still Orbed though." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "_You _still Orbed. I did not."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, but back to the point. I'm bored let's go mess with the arrogant bastards sitting on their high horses."

"No, Chris. N-O what does that spell, no." I swear, sometimes instead of playing football he should be a cheer leader.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I whined. "Mom's at the restaurant, Dad's at magic school, Aunt Paige is with a charge, and Aunt Phoebe is working on a column."

"Why not Uncle Henry, or Uncle Coop, our little cousins for god sakes." He shot back.

"Uncle Henry's at the police station, Uncle Coop is with some loser who can't find love, and our little cousins are too frilly and girly plus they never want to kill demons or mess with Elders." I pouted.

"What about Henry Jr.?" He asked while pushing his math aside.

"I don't know Wyatt. He's so clingy."

"He's eight and he looks up to you."

"Why not you? You are Twice Blessed?" I asked. He sighed. _**"I don't want to talk about this again, Chris."**_ He thought. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go read the Book." He said while putting his head phones back in his ears and doing that annoying tappy pencil thing he does when he's stuck on a problem. Tap, tap, tap. God! I grabbed the pencil and chucked it across the room, ah sweet silence. He glared at me and I Orbed up to the attic.

I grabbed the Book and sat on the old couch. I flipped the colorful blue tap I marked it with. Belthazor. Ha, what a dumb ass. He fell in love with Aunt Phoebe and then he got possessed by the Source just to have her vanquish him, three times. Those are the stories I like. The one's about the idiot demons.

But I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. Have no clue why, but I feel like I know what he went through. Forbidden love. "Damn feelings, making no sense." I grumbled. How the hell would I know about forbidden love? I've never had a girlfriend! I flipped to the next page and stared at it. Banshee, Aunt Phoebe turned into one of those. All of a sudden a big gust of wind made the pages flip to summoning a spirit. I glared at the ceiling.

"Don't want to talk right now!" I shouted. I then turned the pages back to the Banshee section just to have it turn right back. "No thank you!" I flipped back and held the pages there for about 2 minutes until I felt it was safe. I lifted my hands and nothing happened. I sighed with relief in then studied the picture of the Banshee. Those are really cool eyes. Electric blue, how do you get electric blue eyes? The pages flipped back to the summoning. "Okay! I'll freaken' summon you!" I snapped.

I set the Book back on the podium and got the candles out and each lit one. I rolled my eyes and started chanting.

_"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide."_

Bright white orbs gathered in the middle of the circle. When the orbs cleared all I could do was stare in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**

* * *

**The guy looked just like me, but taller and his hair was longer. Same green eyes, same freckles, everything! I backed up. Not possible, not possible. He's a demon! So I did the only logical thing I could do. I made a sarcastic retort.

"Oh, that's real smart. You shape shift into me older! Not very original either. It's happened twice already." I said.

He smiled. "I haven't changed a bit." I stared at him confused.

"I've never gotten a delusion demon before. Not I suggest you leave before I blow your ass up." I said while flicking my hands next to him to blow up a vase. He laughed, and plopped down on the couch.

"You can't hurt me, even if you wanted to. You want answers and I can give them to you. Have you been having strange dreams lately, conflicting feelings?" He asked.

I stared at him. I then lowered my voice even though nobody would hear us. "How do you know about those?"

"It's easy, Chris. I've been watching you." I stared at him with my face scrunched up in disgust. "Not like that!" My face relaxed.

"Okay, so maybe I'm having some weird feelings and nightmares. It's probably puberty." I waved my hand to dismiss it wall sitting next to him.

The guy stared at me. "You're 15. You already went through puberty." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I shuddered. "So, who are you anyway? Shape shifting demon? Working for the Source trying to lure me into the Underworld?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm you, Chris."

I snorted. "Yeah, and Wyatt's evil." He looked alarmed.

"He is?"

"No, it was to point out how ridiculous you sound. Just like how ridiculous Wyatt being evil sounds." I said.

He relaxed and stared at me. "How is everyone?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, I'm actually only allowed to watch you. I'm supposed to be your guardian angel of sorts. Like a Whitelighter, but I can't really come to you unless you summon me."

"Yeah okay, so let me guess? You're here to tell me something life-changing?" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

He smirked. "Yes, yes I am." I stared at him and started laughing.

"Okay, joke's up!" I said while getting ready to Orb to Mom. He stopped me.

"I'm serious, Chris. Let me tell you what happened." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time and shifted my weight on the couch. This was going to be a long day. I looked at the door and waved my hand to shut it and squinted my eyes to lock it. I then put the no Orbing, no hearting spell on the attic. I wasn't actually allowed in the attic or allowed to read the Book. I could help fight demons, but someone always had to be close to me. That somebody being Wyatt. I stared at him waiting for him to tell me his boring story.

"Okay so..."

I stared at him. He just finished his story. I started to laugh. "Bull shit." I choked out while trying to catch my breath.

"I wish I could prove it to you." He said a bit sadly. "You'll just have to wait for your 23rd birthday."

"My 23rd birthday? What's happening then?" I asked.

"That's when you'll get all of my memories." I stared at him in horror. If what he said was actually true, I don't want those memories. He chuckled. "Yeah, it sucks. Not my choice though. The Elders decided it. They think those memories can be useful somehow." He scoffed. He obviously didn't agree. "I thought I would come here and give you a warning. It might ease you through the process. You'll have a headache for about a week."

"Why would you tell me this?" I demanded. "If this is true, do you know how much my relationship with my family, with Wyatt will change? Wyatt and I need to be close for that damn prophecy!"

He smiled a sad smile again. "Even after Wyatt did all of those things, I never gave up on him. I still loved him. He was practically the only family I had left. You can either choose to be bothered by this information or you can choose to think of it as a different time line. Of course, it will be awkward for a while, but you guys will eventually become close again. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" I asked astonished. "Does that mean I'll get the power of premonitions?"

"No, no." He said. I frowned. "I asked an Elder to look in the future for me. Speaking of Elders." He said while closing his eyes. "I got to go." He patted my shoulder then dissolved in white orbs.

"You just drop this bomb shell on me and leave!" I shouted. I heard a ghostly chuckle. "Creepy bastard." I thought about what he told me. I shook my head. I better wake up from this dream soon. I Orbed down to my bedroom and fell against my bed.

* * *

**I could either leave the story here as a two shot or try to continue it. It's up to you guys. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the digital clock on my dresser. 3…2…1. 12:00 a.m. I am officially 23. I've been dreading this day for a couple of years now. I have no clue why. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. This is going to be the turning point of my life. Well actually, the turning point of my life was when I was legally allowed to drink. Best day of my life! The bad part was that I Orbed in on Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry having sex. Of course, I just had to ask, "Was it good?" Yeah, I was grounded for a month, even though I was 21. Mom still didn't understand the concept of "I don't live here anymore."

I rolled over in my bed. What's so special about this day? So I'm 23. Why do I have this knot in the pit of my stomach? Maybe It's because of that dream I had years ago. I don't remember the details. Something about some creepy guardian angel coming down and saying that I will get some other Me's memories on my 23rd birthday. I was fifteen, sue me. I remember everything up to that time. I got up and pestered Wyatt all day about how I was bored and wanted to mess with the Elders. Too bad the pansy said no, but what happened after is a little fuzzy. Damn!

Some point while re-visiting this fuzzy-detailed memory, I fell asleep.

"Happy birthday, Chris!" Someone shouted in my ear.

I pulled the pillow on top of my head. I waved my hand and sent that annoying squeaky voiced person somewhere in China. I turned over and stared at the white ceiling. What is with me and staring at ceilings? In the corner of my eye, I saw blue Orbs.

"Come on, Chris! It's your birthday. Let's go pick up some hot chicks."

"Ugh! Go away!" I shouted while chucking my pillow at Henry. He ducked quickly. Damn Wyatt for teaching him how to have fast reflexes! "Henry, go away. I'm trying to sleep. I went to bed at like 12 last night."

"It's ten. You've slept for like ten hours. Get your lazy ass up. God, I hope I'm not like this at 23." He said. Was I this annoying at 15? Oh yeah, I was.

"That's it!" I shouted. I tossed aside the blanket and tackled Henry to the floor. We rolled around until he Orbed out from under me.

"Wow, you're really slow today. What's wrong?" He asked while appearing on my bed. I didn't answer and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! God Chris. If I knew you were going to be like this, I wouldn't have agreed to come and wake you up. Yet again, Aunt Piper was the one to ask me. I didn't think I really had a choice." I groaned. He talks _way _too much.

"Hey Henry, ever heard this thing called silence? No, well look it up. When you get the definition, don't come back!" He looked extremely hurt. Crap! Why do I keep acting like this? "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just I haven't been feeling great."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you do seem a bit sarcastic."

"I'm always sarcastic." I pointed out while falling back on my bed.

"More so than usual." He corrected.

"You know, I usually don't tell people my feelings, but god Henry I'm a bit scared." He looked really surprised.

_**"You? Scared? Wow, Chris. I'd never think I'd see the day."**_He thought.

"I know, I know." I agreed. The bed shook as he laid down next to me.

* * *

**Sorry If it isn't as funny as you guys wanted. I had to put some dramatic stuff in there. Even if that wasn't very dramatic. I hope you guys liked it anyway. I'm happy with the reviews. 23 for only 2 chapter! How cool is that? Yeah! So don't disappoint and start clicking that button. You know the button that says "Review this Chapter" and has a speech bubble next to it? Yeah you know what I'm talking 'bout.**

**I don't own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by** Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**.**

**Also, I am going to have some next generation characters in this. I borrowed the characters from **patricia02052. **She has pictures of the kids on her profile. Henry Jr is on there if you guys wanna look.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sent Henry away about ten minutes ago. I used three of those minutes to panic. I spent five minutes in the shower. The next two minutes will be to get ready. I grabbed some jeans and that button up and the dark green shirt that Mom likes so much for some reason. It's seriously out-dated though. It's from like 2003. I reached for my brush, but decided against it and just ran some fingers through my hair. Wow, my hair was extremely messy, eh good enough. I pulled my sneakers on and Orbed over to the manor. Mom plans this surprise party for me every year, but Aunt Phoebe just ends up spilling the secret a week before the party. "Be surprised." She ordered. As bad of a secret keeper she is, I'm surprised she kept the big bad secret this long.

The room was all dark and I rolled my eyes. I love my Mother very much. I appreciate that she plans this every year, but come on! She has to have learned by now that 10 years of surprise parties in a row aren't very surprising anymore.

I cleared my voice and opened my mouth. "Mom? Where are you? Henry said you wanted me for something." I yelled out. I flicked on the lights. Everyone was in the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Grace was the loudest though. She was ten and she was just a little ball of energy.

**_"Oh my god! I'm so surprised."_** I thought sarcastically. Instead I just settled for a smile and a little white lie. "Mom! This get's me every single year." I started of cheerfully. Then that damn panic set in again. "I'm so surprised." I finished sarcastically.

Mom ran up to me. I had to bend a bit to give her a hug. "Oh honey! Look how big you've grown!" She shouted excitedly.

"Mom, you saw me yesterday." I pointed out while sighing.

"I know! Just let me have my damn moment!" She said while pulling out of the hug. Aunt Paige pulled me into a hug the next.

"Happy birthday little dude. Well, I guess you're not so little anymore." She said while looking at my height. "By the way, Henry Jr. Orbed home complaining about how no one ever fought him anymore except you. Want to explain that to me?" She asked while raising an eye brow.

"Oh, Aunt Paige. You look great! The years have done wonders for you." I kissed up.

She smirked. "Flattery, my dear boy, will get you everywhere." Uncle Henry then shook my hand and put an arm around Aunt Paige's waist. I was passed around to everyone. They all wished me a happy birthday and I pretended like I gave a damn and that this wasn't the worst day of my life. Grace ran up to me and jumped into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her head back and giggled like maniac.

"You sure are a jumpy thing. You're just like your Mom. I remember she did this same exact thing to one of her past boyfriends." I mused. I then realized something. "How would I know that?" I remember the guy's name too, Lesley. Aunt Phoebe never talked about him, ever! I am freaking out!

"Guess what, Chris?" Gracie asked. I can always count on Gracie to change the subject. Usually people would just continue after saying guess what, but she wanted to make sure she got my attention. I mean, it's not like hanging on to me would be enough.

"Yeah?" I urged.

"It's your birthday! I got you a present and you're just going to love it. I know how you love music, and not that crap Wyatt listens to," Wyatt snorted in the background. "So I got you-" She was cut off by Uncle Coop pulling her off my waist.

"Grace, what'd we talk about?" He asked.

"Not to say anything about Chris's present 'cause it will ruin the surprise." She said shamefully. This only lasted about a minute. She then ran to Wyatt and jumped into his arms. "You'll just have to wait, Chris."

"I am bouncing with anticipation." I snapped. Aunt Phoebe turned to stare at me.

"Chris, you okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"Wha-yeah yeah I'm fine." I lied. 'Actually, I'm feeling really weird and it's causing me to be an ass to everyone.' I corrected in my head. She was about to say that I was lying when I interrupted her. "Look Phoebe, I don't want to talk okay?" I yelled.

"Chris, man. What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, Chris. You're never like this." One of the twins, Phoenix agreed.

"Why do you guys keep asking that? I'm fine okay. I've never been better." I shouted. "Not let's just get this damn party finished already."

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Someone said disappointingly. I can imagine their head shaking no.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Nobody said anything, Chris." Dad said worriedly.

"God, Leo. Stop acting like that." He was about to ask 'act like what?', but I interrupted him "Like you care. You've never cared. You don't know me!" I shouted. He looked scared and hurt; he also looked like he was having some déjà vu. I grabbed my head in pain. I then fell to the floor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! For the next chapter it's going to be Chris' memories and well you'll just gotta find out.**

**The character Gracie, or Grace is **patricia02052**. She has the pic of Grace on her profile. She's younger in my story though. The character Phoenix is also **patricia02052** and again there is a picture of her on patricia's profile.**

**This story was beta'd by **Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**.**

**I don't own Charmed. It is not mine. This story is just me having lots of fun. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

When my eyes eventually popped open I was in my kitchen. What was freaky though, was that I was staring at my younger self.

_Little me was in the kitchen staring at the table. There was a large chocolate cake on there and a banner hung up saying "Happy 7__th __Birthday Chris!" in shiny blue letters. My eyes flicked over to the clock, 10:00 p.m. I remember this. I had vanilla cake though and I didn't stay up this late. My little self was crying and I rushed over to him to comfort him. I put my hand on his shoulder, but it passed right through. The lights flickered on and Mom came in. Her eyes roamed over the kitchen, her large brown eyes landed on me._

_"Oh, peanut! What's wrong?" She asked while sitting down on a chair and pulling me on her lap._

_"Why doesn't Daddy love me?" He asked while sniffling and holding a white card with gold trim._

_She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Of course he loves you. Why would you even think a silly thing like that?"_

_"He always misses my birthday, and my concerts, everything. He's never missed Wy's birthday." He started sobbing and Mom pulled me closer to her._

_"Honey, you know how busy he is." _

The air rippled and the scene changed. It was still in the kitchen just Mom was standing and I was too. It was the afternoon and I looked about 10.

_"Can't you just save that speech for once? 'He's busy, he has a lot of duties sweet heart, he can't make it this year he will though next he promises, he's so sorry.' " He mimicked. "I'm sick and tired of this. Every year, I get the same exact card saying the same exact thing! '_Sorry buddy, can't make it this year, I'll be there next year.' _Or my personal favorite '_Sorry I couldn't make it, next time, see you at Wy's birthday.' _He'll make it to Wy's just not mine!" He got so mad that a nearby cup blew up. He looked at it and ran off._

* * *

The air changed again to Me at 12 sitting on the stairs watching Mom and Dad fighting.

_"Leo, this is important to Chris. He doesn't even know how to heal because _you _won't teach him! Can't you take him 'Up There' when you train with Wyatt?"_

_"Piper, you know I can't. Only Wyatt can come because he's 'Twice Blessed' and he _needs_ to be trained. Chris just isn't as powerful as Wyatt."_

_"But he's still you're son. He needs attention from you too. Paige, Phoebe, and I try to do as much as we can. We get him to spend time with Henry and Coop, but they're not replacements for you. He needs to spend time with his _Father._" She snapped._

_"I know honey, but I can't. The elders have me working really hard, so I only have time for Wyatt, I'm sorry. Beside's it's Chris, he'll get over it." Mom's anger raised and the clock blew up._

_"I can't believe this, Leo! I'm done. I've had enough, no Chris has had enough. You can't see him anymore. You broke his heart one too many times. He, we can't take this anymore. I'll let you see Wyatt because he needs training." She scoffed. I know Mom better than that. She wouldn't let Dad see him either. She probably thinks there's no choice in the matter with Wyatt. "But that's it. No more contact." _

_"Piper! You can't do this!" Dad protested._

_"I'm sorry Leo. You can only see Wyatt, no more than that." She then left to go make some tea no doubt. Little me let out a sob and Dad's eyes flicked to him._

_"Chris..." He started._

_"No, Dad, just no. I'm not powerful enough to talk to you." He cried then orbed out._

* * *

_I was staring at Wyatt. My clothes were covered in blood. My eyes were blood shot and he still had tears streaming down his face. I looked to be about 14. Wyatt stood across from him. His face stony, only showing a twisted smirk. He was covered in head to toe in black clothes. Wyatt was probably 16. _

_"Why? Why did you do this me Wyatt! They were your family and you killed them in cold blood!" He shouted as he fell to his knees crying._

_"Me? You think I killed them? No, I ordered my followers to do it." Wyatt said._

_"No need to get your hands dirty, right?" He retorted. Wyatt smiled and nodded his head yes._

_"I'm glad you understand. Now here's another thing you need to understand. They were in my way." Wyatt said as if he was speaking to a five year old. "Now, some of my dear cousins escaped, but don't worry I'll catch them and when I do you'll be next. Or of course you could join me in my conquest."_

_"Go to hell!" He said while throwing Wyatt into the manor's walls. I stared at a dead body on the floor - It was Mom! - He touched her shoulder and orbed out._

The air rippled and the scene changed one again.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I was at my Father's for a couple of days and he doesn't have a computer. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be filled with memories also. Review and tell me what you think.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**

**I **_**still **_**don't own Charmed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The words underlined are the Chris who is watching the memories.**

**The air rippled and I shivered.

* * *

**

"Ever heard of a heater?" I shouted towards the Elders or demon. "Of course you haven't! You guys are immortal and, therefore, have no body temperature!" I rubbed my arms, trying to create some form of friction. I scanned over to where I landed now. It was damp, dark, and creepy, oh and don't forget freezing as hell. Well, not literally freezing as hell I heard that place is quite warm. Oh god, I'm rambling to myself. I bet I sound crazy, then again I've always been a bit crazy.

I heard a chiming noise, that sound usually accompanies Orbing. Just to humor me, blue orbs appeared in the air, two sets actually. The orbs formed into two sweaty and dirty forms. One of them happened to be me and the other Pandora.

I looked about 15 maybe. Little me was covered in blood, hopefully not mine, and dirt. My hair was short and spiked up in different directions. I remember when I had that style. I held it up with gel he seemed to be holding it up with sweat. Gross.

Pandora looked to be about 13. Her light orange hair was turned a bright scarlet and it looked to be sticky. God! She was covered in blood too! Her clothes were tattered and torn, bloody and grimy. She was sweating bullets.

Little me roughly grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her along a dark path. I ran after them. I stumbled a bit. Don't they have flash lights? A torch would do, come on!

They finally stopped at a wall. Crap! Dead end! Mini me didn't seemed phased. He cast a spell that I couldn't hear and grabbed Pandora's arm. The wall glowed a light orange and they walked through. The glow faded away.

"Crap!" I shouted. What am I going to do? My eyes flashed when back to when I tried to comfort mini me. I hesitantly poked the wall and my finger went through. I did a quick celebratory happy dance in my head then I walked through. "Damn, I hope that's a new power. Take that Wyatt!" I smirked and then turned towards the scene.

Aunt Paige was hugging Pandora very tightly, Henry and Phoenix waited – impatiently – behind her for their turns at hugging Pandora.

"What happened?" Aunt Paige demanded.

Little me sighed. He looked up sadly and uttered one word. "Wyatt." Wait, that can't be true! I thought the last memory was just a joke the demon or elders threw in. Wyatt couldn't have done that! But sadly somewhere in the back of my mind it whispered 'but you know it's true' damn consciences. The thing has always been really annoying because A) It was always right and B) it was always bothering me. I truly do sound crazy, eh.

* * *

The air shimmered and Aunt Paige disappeared only to reappear on the ground. She was sitting cross-legged, her head in her hands, and her back pushed up against a wall. Younger me, however, was standing in the same place. We were in a different room though. It looked more furnished.

"Wyatt attacked." I said in a defeated tone. I was older, maybe 17. I sunk next to Aunt Paige and her head plopped onto mini me's shoulder.

"Isn't that sad, how it's not even surprising anymore?" He nodded his head in agreement. Her eyes flickered up to his. "There's more."

He looked away almost shamefully. "He captured Gracie." I gasped. Not Gracie! This isn't real. Wyatt would never do that. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up very soon.

Aunt Paige eyes filled to the brim with water. "Phoebe's dying wish was to protect the family." Chris nodded. He understood what she was saying I guess. "I-I fa-I failed!" She cried out. Her eyed leaked and she started to sob.

"Let it out, Aunt Paige, let it all out."

* * *

Alternative me was now 18. I was sitting on a stone bench, it was the only thing not broken in this park. I seemed to be thinking about something. Behind mini me, a shimmer formed in the air. The shimmer revealed a girl that looked a little older than me. She had long dark chestnut hair and natural high lights. She had dark brown eyes and her skin was rather tanned. She was really pretty. Pretty didn't cover it, she was absolutely beautiful. The woman had on skin tight black leather. She didn't seem to like it very much. Wait! Bianca?

Mini me's head snapped up. "Who's there?" He demanded. He got up and looked around. His eyes landed on the woman and he relaxed. "Hi Bianca."

Bianca smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Hey, Chris." Bianca sat on the marble bench and mini me followed. Her head fell against his and she sighed contently.

He laughed. "New uniform?"

She groaned. "Wyatt's idea. Perverted bastard."

"Is it wrong to say that I'm completely turned on?" He asked. She laughed and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Okay so there's the end of this chapter. I would truly appreciate you guys reviewing. You didn't review much last chapter. Do you not like the memories?By the memories I don't mean the story I mean that actual memories. _Also _I am getting a lot of emails saying so and so added your story to their favorites and alert subscriptions. That makes me _so _happy but I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed and tell me what you thought of that chapter. Okay thanks.  
**

**This story was beta'd by **Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed**

**The character Phoenix is **patrica02052**.**


	7. Chapter 7

The air rippled once again. I closed my eyes tightly. This is giving me a really bad headache. "Have any Aspirin?" I shouted to anybody who was listening. I waited a minute and still nothing. You'd think after all they put me through, they could at least give me some damn Tylenol. I slowly opened my eyes to a different scene. I looked 20 and, surprisingly, Wyatt was there too. Doing the math, he has to be about 22. He was wearing all black and his hair was long, tangled, and dirty. "Not such a good look for you, Wy."

"Just let him go, Wyatt!" Chris demanded.

Wyatt walked back and forth on the attic floor, one board squeaking as he went. He looked up and chuckled darkly. "Why should I, Christopher?"

We both glared at him for the 'Christopher' remark. "Because he's your cousin and he's 12." He snapped, while gripping his fist tightly, slowly losing patience.

Wyatt pouted playfully. "It's more fun that way. The younger ones always give in quicker." That remark could only make a demon laugh.

"You evil bastard!" Younger me shouted.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He brought his hand up and slowly started to close his fist. Doing so, younger me started to grab at his neck gasping desperately for air.

"What the hell is this Star Wars?" I asked. That is a cool power though. I will definitely have to use that later.

"Tut, tut Christopher. What would Mother think when she heard that?" That's so evil of him. He knows I'm a Mama's boy at heart.

"She'd say," He gasped. He then fell onto his knees. "Good for you, kick his—" He paused and concentrated or maybe he was unconscious from lack of oxygen. Chris orbed out of the chokehold and threw Wyatt across the room with a wave of his arm. "ass." He finished.

"I guess I'll just have to get Henry myself." He said quietly. He then orbed out leaving an angry Wyatt getting up from the table he crashed into.

* * *

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I groaned and opened my eyes to a very dark attic. At least it isn't a bright room. Bianca and I walk through the door.

"What do I tell them?" I asked.

"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better." She answered.

"Well, what if they find out who I really am?"

"They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter."

"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"

"Not with this spell. That's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."

"Great. No pressure there." He said sarcastically.

"Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."

"If I make it back." Chris grumbled.

"Baby, you have to make it back if you wanna marry me." Bianca said and then pulled him into a kiss. So, I actually got up the guts to propose.

"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" They start to walk to a holographic book on a wooden stand.

"You sure you can summon the real Book?" She asked. Where'd all of the confidence go?

"Yeah." He answered. Oh, I see Bianca's confidence went to me, but I have always been cocky.

"Away from him?"

"Yeah, but we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."

"I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them." She said. Bianca goes over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk.

"Why the hell is she drawing on the wall? This is no freaking time for art class!" I snapped.

"It's time." Bianca said.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you." Chris said sadly.

Bianca pulled the ring off of her finger. "Here... " She gives him the ring. "This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Chris pulls out a piece of paper, and starts to read it.

"I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space...It worked." He said as a big black book appears on the stand. Don't sound so surprised.

"The spell, find the spell." She said urgently. Younger me flips through the Book.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

A blue portal opens where the drawn Triquetra is, but before he could walk through, ripples appeared in the air, leaving behind men dressed in black, demons. Oh shit! Run!

"Bianca!" Chris shouts. Bianca starts to fight the demons.

"Go! Go!" She yells back.

The scene fades before my eyes. "Well that was anti-climatic."

* * *

**Yes, yes I know Ieft it off on there! How evil of me, oh wait you all know what happens. So one or two more chapters of memories then Chris wakes up and yada yada. Sooo I hope you liked it and **_**please **_**review!**

**This story was beta'd by **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I know that's really surprising. No! I'm serious. I don't own it. **


	8. Chapter 8

The scene that faded was replaced by a new one. I was staring weirdly at these three blonds. One blond puts her arm around my shoulder trying to be what, seductive? She's doing a really bad job.

"Hey, slow down there, angel. It's all good in the Charmed universe. What's your hurry?" She asked.

"Paige," He started while staring at her. Wait Paige! That's not Paige. What the hell? "did you just call me angel?" He asked. Another blond was also staring. God, can you people stop staring! She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. When did I give them permission to be so touchy?

"She did, and I can clearly see why." She bit her lip and started to play with my jacket.

"Okay-" He was cut off mid sentence by the scene changing.

* * *

Paige! It has to be another Paige, unless there shape shifters. Wait, that makes no sense. Maybe they cast a spell. I remember that story. Some ditsy blonds stole Mom and the Aunt's identities. How the hell did those low level sluts cast manage to do that? This new scene was confusing. Mom, Dad, and the Aunts were staring at me in the attic. Mom looked livid. Sure, I've seen her mad before, but not like this.

"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you." Huh? What the hell am I talking about? Maybe Wyatt, he's the only one with a shield that I know of.

"So?" Leo asked. Wow, he sure does look angry. That's weird. Mom said he was an elder around this time why would he be angry? Isn't that against the rules?

"So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." Wyatt wouldn't do that! We're brothers! Why would he think I'm a threat? Even here in the past he should be able to feel some type of bond with me.

"Yeah, so do I." Mom agreed. Wait what? Why would she say that? Is – is she delusional? Maybe it's a demon! Yeah, that's the only logical explanation.

"Listen to me. They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you, but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help." He begged. Seriously! If it helps Wyatt then just freaking listen!

"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore." Mom said threateningly.

Both of our eyes shined with hurt. His also looked guilty though. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry." He whispered dejectedly. He then orbed out.

* * *

Why would Mom say that? I thought she loved me. This just seriously hurts. I hope this is a dream. Yeah, I fainted at the party because from a panic attack and I'm going to wake up to a very worried Mother. I'm now in a cramped room. Wait, is this where I'm sleeping? I'm sleeping in the back room of P3? Yeah, I'll be sure to get a lot of privacy there. Aunt Phoebe walks into the room and he turns around to face her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?" He asked sadly.

"Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question." She admitted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth."

"Oh shit! This can't be good. Orb the hell out of there!"

"Okay." He agreed.

"No don't agree! It's a trap! This isn't good."

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" She asked. Oh shit.

"Deny! Deny, deny, deny! Don't fall into her trap! You'll never live it down."

He sighed. "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

* * *

**I have decided to end the memories there. You'll learn more in the next chapter. I apologize for the shortness. I think the next chapter will be longer. Oh and if you guys review lots and lots for this chapter I just might post the next chapter today also.  
**

**Okay so I am a little disappointed. I had 4 reviews last chapter and 13 reviews the first chapter. So I am getting a lot of fave alerts and subscriptions none of those people are reviewing. I'm not trying to be a pain. I'll take what I can get. But you have to admit 4 reviews just sucks. So if you guys can stop by and say what you thought of the chapter, loved it, hated it, that would be great.**

**This story was beta'd by **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell._

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Charmed.**


	9. Chapter 9

When that scene was over, it turned white instead of the usual black. It was bright white though, Elder white. Oh crap. I knew it was them. I shouldn't have second guessed it. Why the hell would a demon do that? I swear, sometimes the Elders are crueler than demons. Bunch of bastards.

White mist traveled across the floor. Nobody was here but me. Was there a mirror or something? Because someone who looked just like me was standing across from me. His hair was a little shorter though. His posture wasn't relaxed like mine, his back was rigid and his arms were crossed. He meant business. So me, being who I am, did exactly what I always do.

"Cut the crap. Tell me what the hell you want and send me back."

He managed to crack a smile at that and his posture relaxed. "There's no need to be afraid, Chris."

I narrowed my eyes. Stupid all knowing, cocky, annoying, Elders. "I would ask how you know my name, but you're an Elder and, being the cocky bastards you are, you apparently know everything. Where the hell are we?"

"I'm offended. You actually think I'm an Elder? I'd probably end up killing myself. But to answer your question, we're nowhere and everywhere, outside of time."

"That's weird." I said bluntly while desperately wishing for my sun glasses.

He nodded his head in agreement. "You think this is a dream, don't you?"

"Pretty much." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and a golden glow spread through my body. I suddenly had a flash back of when I was 15 and Wyatt told me to go read the Book.

"Holy crap! That actually happened?" I asked.

"Yes. So I am here again to help you ease through the memories."

"But you already did that 8 years ago." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but the Elders don't know that. The reason I left so abruptly was because that the Elders noticed my disappearance, so I had to hurry up and get back and act like nothing happened." He explained.

I laughed. "We really are a lot alike. Okay, so help me ease through the process so I can get the hell home!" I pushed.

"Okay, so I may have lied to you last time. You won't be getting all of my memories today. It will take a while to get all of them, maybe a year. All of that is true Chris. Wyatt was evil and I traveled back to the past to save him. You'll have a headache for about a week. You'll finally get used to the memories and the pain will go away leaving a dull ache." He said while pacing and emphasizing with his arms, he looked a lot like Mom when he did that.

"Okay." I nodded my head. "Can I go now?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "One last thing. You can tell them about the memories, but don't tell them about seeing me. I don't think they're ready."

"Okay, don't tell them about the freaky other future me." I tapped my foot impatiently. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure." He laughed. He put his hand on my shoulder again and he was gone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I absolutely loved writing this. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Ha ha!**

**This story was beta'd by **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes flashed open to see Wyatt hovering over me willing for the golden glow to come. I snorted and pushed him off of me. Someone pounced on me, whoever did, had a really tight grip.

"Don't ever do that again," Mom cried out. She hit me on the shoulder and hugged me tighter.

Aunt Phoebe hit Mom on the shoulder silently telling her to share. I rolled my eyes and plugged my ears. After a minute of tight hugging and squealing I couldn't hear, Aunt Paige pulled her off.

"Sorry, little dude. We tried to tame her we really did," she joked. She gave me a brief hug and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige went into the arms of Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry.

"Well, it's not my fault," Aunt Phoebe said while looking up from drawing invisible designs on Uncle Coop's chest. "You gave us quite a scare. I was so worried. We tried everything. Piper shouted at the Elders, I pushed Wyatt to heal you, Leo panicked like crazy – he's in the attic by the way – and Paige cursed a lot. We tried to get her to stop in front of the children and she just responded with 'They'll learn the words at one point'."

Paige glared. "It worked, didn't it? The first time I pulled out the f-bomb his eyes snapped open."

I laughed. "So..." I started before Gracie attacked me.

"Chris! You scared me. What happened? First, you're yelling at Uncle Leo and then, you're on the ground sleeping," she said while hugging me tightly.

"Chris!" Dad shouted. He hugged me awkwardly since Grace was still hanging onto my neck. "Thank god your okay."

"I'm fine. I just-" I thought about what Chris said. I agree, but I don't think they're ready for any of it. This will just be my little secret, "skipped eating last night and forgot to eat breakfast. It must have caused me to pass out," Gracie hopped out of my arms and into Aunt Phoebe's.

I looked at Mom. She changed a lot from the woman who told me she never wanted to see me again. My eyes flickered over to Wyatt. He was wearing light blue jeans and a red t-shirt. No black. His hair wasn't long and he didn't have a cruel smirk. Everybody is so much different from the alternative reality. What sucks though, is I'll never look at them the same again, just like Mom, Dad, and the Aunts don't always look at me the same. Kind of what they're doing right now. I want to ask them so many questions, but I guess I'll just have to save that for me...

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing angel," Aunt Phoebe reassured. I heard Wyatt laugh at the nickname. "You just remind us of someone we knew."

"I do, do I?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was a lot like you. Independent," Mom said.

"Neurotic," Aunt Paige added.

"He loved his family," Aunt Phoebe said.

"He was so sweet," Mom said while ruffling my hair.

Again, Wyatt laughed. "Sweet? He's dating a demon, how the hell is that sweet?" he asked.

"What?" Mom shouted.

"She's a Phoenix," I snapped angrily at Wyatt. I knew I shouldn't have told him in the first place.

"What?" Aunt Paige and Dad asked in disbelief.

"Uh, I gotta go!" I tried Orbing out, but Mom pulled me back. Damn that hurts.

"Why didn't you tell us, sweetie? Oh, we'd love to meet her," Aunt Phoebe said.

"No, we wouldn't," Mom grumbled. Aunt Phoebe shushed her and smiled at me. I looked at them suspiciously, they knew something. Did they know her?

"Okay, so um, boy do I need a subject change," I said awkwardly.

"Chris! You have to open the present I got you!" Phoenix said happily. She pulled me up and winked at me. Oh, know she knew! _**"Don't worry, Chris. Secret's safe with me," **_she thought. I smiled, I knew she could keep a secret. I knew another thing for sure. My life is going to change a lot with these damn memories. Note: Summon Chris after party.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end. That means you guys gotta review a lot more. Tell me what you thought of the whole story, this chapter. Oh and so I tell everyone that I'm in love with Chris Halliwell. I've shown a picture of him to my best firend and she's like "ew" you guys don't think he's "ew" do you?**

**This story was beta'd by **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Gracie, and Phoenix, I do not own either. The owner of them is **_patricia02052_**. She is an incredibly talented writer and she has some awesome stories up so check those out.**

**I'd like to give a thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed for alerts, you guys rock! I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta 'cause she's awesome and has helped me a lot with all of my stories. I'd also like to give a special thanks to **_patricia02052 _**for letting me borrow her characters.**


End file.
